ScourgeBorn
by Treestan
Summary: ScourgeBorn is finally here... The continuation of The Dark Scourge, set in a... Well, shall we call it, Static AU? With Siku returning after many years, and the threat of the scourge rising back again, Star, Marco and Siku must do everything in their power to stop the upcoming threat, or become Scourge themselves... Co-written By the Fabulous, Amazing, Talented, SonicELITE!
1. Chapter 1

_**ScourgeBorn: Revelations**_

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MIXING MAGIC AND SCIENCE!" Siku roared  
"sigh" he put his hand over his face, as he touched the static side of his face Marco shivered, trailing a finger over where the static had been on his own face. "HEY!" He shouted with all his might, "nobody… and I mean nobody, talks to my Star that way…" he said his voice dripping with poison, "your Star? Hah, I was with Star and loved her long before you even came around" he chuckled.

"That's enough you two!" Star exclaimed, drawing both Marco and Siku's attention towards her, "Siku, it's been over 7 years since I last saw you, and you bloody ran away and told us you were dead." she explained to him, "Marco… I'm kinda confused at the moment, so we can talk about all of this later but, for right now just try not to bring it up…" she explained to him, getting audibly softer and more sad the further she progressed. "Now that that's finally over, Marco, you're sleeping in my room, and Siku…" "I don't need to sleep" he replied, before climbing up onto the roof, presumably to be by himself.

Marco sat down on Star's bed, it was around midnight and Star had gone to talk to Siku, " _Dammit Marco! Why didn't you tell her earlier! now she's probably going to fall for that stupid Siku!_ " he pounded his head against the wall, he felt as though he was falling for a split second, into a void of grief and anger, but more interestingly, " _Static…_ " he looked down and noticed that the tips of his fingers were covered in static, "AHHH" he screamed, heart racing, he willed for it to go away, but it merely flickered before turning once more into static. He heard a screeching sound and saw Star sliding down the banister, before neatly flipping in front of him, ready in fight stance, "Holy kittens in a blender, Marco, what happened?" she bent down and cupped her hand around his face, lifting it up at the same time. He blushed looking at Star, he spoke, "I was busy fretting over something, and my fingertips turned static" he took his hands out of his pockets, before showing them to Star.

"Well you're lucky that it's only so far, I think I have a spell to dispel those bad thoughts, somewhere in this book that is…" Star muttered, flicking through the spellbook, brushing aside Glossaryk, she found the spell she was looking for, "Negative Reversal!" she exclaimed, pointing the wand at his hands, he felt the static slowly lift off of his fingers, and spell in the air exactly what he had been thinking about. "Um, I c-can e-explain" he stuttered, blushing furiously red, he glanced upwards to see star blushing as well, "well, I don't mind, I'm actually flattered Marco…" she admitted, before edging closer towards Marco, "Marco… I think I love you… I don't really remember what happened before, but, that's all I do know" blushing, she looked into his eyes, he felt his heart race, before he even registered what he was doing, he had cupped Star's cheek in his hand, and leaned in.

A pure state of bliss and relief, he felt himself going under, kissing ravenously and passionately, it was like kissing Star again for the first time. He leaned forwards into her, he felt her wrap her legs around his torso, he ran his hands up and down her sides, sending shivers that he could feel through her entire body, before running his hands through her hair. They broke apart gasping for air, he felt sparks still racing through his entire body as they both blushed furiously and gave nervous glances back and forth, "That was better than the first time" he whispered, before quickly correcting himself, "I mean, the first time was good, you were good, I mean…" he was silenced by Star giving him a quick peck on the lips, "You were great too ya big goofball, now let's get to bed, just because "our" parents are still on vacation, doesn't mean that we shouldn't sleep"she whispered to him, before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him off to her bed.

His heart was once again racing, " _Now I have to sleep with her as well?_ " he shook his head and climbed in bed next to her, "night Marco…" she yawned, as he gave her a peck on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his torso, he returned the gesture and snuggled with her so her face was buried in the crook of his neck, "We can deal with Siku in the morning…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I guess it's my turn,**

 **Hello internet! It is I SonicELITE! I will be working with the fantastical SilverDaStarco17422 for this and now I must engage in chapter 2…**

Siku climbed down from the roof of the Diaz household **,** he had long since forgotten the argument he exchanged with Marco and went to apologize to him. As he stepped into his room however, he was greeted with silence. He searched the bathroom and the kitchen but couldn't find him, the static on his face began to crackle as he continued searching.

Finally Siku remembered what Star had said before he climbed on the roof, she had said that Marco would be sleeping with her, Siku closed his eyes and clenched his fists, a stupid boy… sleeping in the same bed as Star... Siku had been with Star a long time and he hadn't come anywhere close to Marcos position.

Siku punched the wall in anger, leaving a cracked dent in the plaster wall. The static in his body fizzed and popped in a very loud manner. Siku realized what was happening and immediately turned his thoughts to something more… joyful. He thought of his time with Star when they were children, how they used to play on the swings and how she always had his back when the other royals began to show agitation at his presence.

"He better keep her safe…" he mumbled to himself.

Star and Marco were still sleeping peacefully, embracing each other as if it were their last night together. But then Marco began to stir…

 _Let me in…_

He twisted and turned as Star began to wake up, his stirring wasn't exactly a sleep inducer.

 _I can give you all you ever dreamed of…_

The blankets wrinkled in his grip, and Static began to crawl up from his ankles. Star blinked her eyes open and turned over, "M-Marco? What… are you doing?" she questioned, still half asleep.

Marco stood up on the bed, still asleep, still experiencing the horrible nightmare.

 _Just let me in… You can't save them…_

Marco's body began to rise, slightly hovering above the bed in a exorcism position. Star, now fully awake, climbed onto the bed and began to shake him violently, "Marco! Wake up!" she screamed, the only replies she got were small mumbles of inaudible language.

 _You can't save them…_

Siku burst into the room, his keyblade firmly locked in a sash over his shoulder. He ran over to Star and pulled her away from Marco's floating being, he then climbed onto him and began to slap his face in an effort to wake him.

Static climbed further up Marco's body, almost reaching his upper torso when Star remembered how to dispel the static, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the hovering body.

 _You can't save_ _ **her…**_

"Negative Thought Reverse!" she yelled, a bright yellow beam fired from the wind and hit Marco in the chest. The static began to dissipate and rise off of Marco's body and turned into clouds of thought, revealing what Marco had been dreaming of.

A dark figure strayed into the shadows, bright white eyes shining through the pitch blackness of its surroundings,

" _Heed my warning princess butterfly, You and your family will fall just as the generations before you did… There is no hiding from me…"_ the creature warned, it's voice deep enough to shake Star to her core.

The thoughts evaporated and dispersed into the air whilst Marco floated back down to the ground, his standing position was now one where he was on both of his knees, arms snaked at his sides and head facing towards the floor. Star rushed over and embraced Marco as he kept kneeling, his arms rising to hug Star back. Marco raised his face and showed his puffy eyes, tears streaking his cheeks as he looked into Stars eyes, getting lost in them, as did she with his.

They sat like that for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes, Siku let out an awkward cough and the duo broke their gaze and focused on him. Siku shuffled his feet on the floor and gazed at the roof innocently. Marco gave him a questioning look and Star asked the one question that had been on everyone's mind,

"Sooo… What just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**ScourgeBorn Chapter: 3**_

 _ **Hey guys! Silver here, back with another installment of ScourgeBorn, hope you'll enjoy!**_

"So wait? Seemingly we didn't get rid of the scourge properly… and now it's trying to take over me again? I still don't get how this has to do with the scissors and the evil dude…"

Marco asked, I shook my head, I understood Marco wasn't born into magic, but he had hung around me enough that I at least thought he would have some sort of clue, I had even noticed recently that he may have gained slight magic capabilities, having been able to fight against one of the most powerful and ancient magic, and I caught him in my room when I had even locked it, he must've learned an unlocking spell…

"Um Star?" Marco exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts,

"yeah" I replied,

"do you have any clue who that guy was?" he asked,

"Varum distortis felis" Siku exclaimed

"What?" we both asked at the same time,

"That's his name, however, I've only ever been told it once, so I could be fake ,and anyways, nobody's seen him for centuries, some people say he's not even human, or any race we've ever seen…" Siku muttered, pacing back and fourth

"Felis is Latin" Marco exclaimed,

"Huh?" I asked, wasn't that one of those earth languages?

"Yes it's an earth language" he replied, somehow reading my thoughts, "it was the base of english, Felis is a word for an animal, however, I'm not sure which one, because it's in an older version of latin, which there probably wouldn't be much record of…" Marco told us, I was flabbergasted that the scourge, or at least it's master had some connection to earth.

"Well Marco, even though I'm still not on very good terms with you, I will teach you how to control the scourge, before it becomes permanent… Even I couldn't wish what has happened to me on you" Siku said,

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Marco asked, before walking up to Siku,

"when you get angry or start thinking negative thoughts, the scourge will react, and start to fizzle and crack, at that point you need to think of happy thoughts." Siku explained

"Now I was from a family of keyblade wielders, so the scourge just boosted my weapon, but, if I'm correct, you should be able to summon some kind of weapon, if you concentrate hard enough.."

I watched as Marco closed his eyes, and began to concentrate intensely, I jumped as I heard a loud popping noise, and a variety of ninja weapons appeared around Marco.

He opened his eyes, and flicked through the hovering weapons, picking out a scythe and a pair of clawed gloves.

Marco closed his eyes again, Marco and the weapons flickered before disappearing, and a puff a smoke later, Marco reappeared. Clawed gloves hanging by his sides, and the scythe on his back, he walked up to her, I was reeling at this point, " _What the hell just happened?"_

"I know what we need to do now" he said, "Find the Omnigem, that combined with dimensional scissors and the keyblade will allow us to cleanse the scourge…"

"The Omni-what?" I asked, utterly confused at where this was coming from,

"Omnigem, the most powerful crystal in all of existence, it does whatever the wielder wants to do/become, it also can combine with any and everything, however, until now, nobody has known its resting place, however, I seemingly do."

"So I guess we have to go find it?" I asked

"Yes" and with a swirl of his hand a rift opened into a land filled with gems

"The only problem is which one"


	4. Chapter 4

All three heroes entered the portal, eyes shimmering at the sight in front of them. The land was glorious, various gems were scattered everywhere and shined brightly in the light giving the already beautiful scenery of mountains and lakes a certain... Sparkle.

Siku however, seemed indifferent about the sight and walked forward. "We need to find the Omnigem, it should be in this dimension but its gonna be pretty hard to find among all these other gems..."

Star walked up next to soul with a cocky smirk on her lips, she raised her wand into the air and yelled, "Ultimate Magic Homing Beam!" a bright blue light shot out of stars wand and into the air, arcing downwards and landing on a large mountain about 8 miles from where they were.

Star smiled brightly and Marco rolled his eyes, a smile curving to one side of his face. The three began to walk towards the end of the arc but after a few .invites if walking the sun set over the hills and darkness swept the land. Their steps crunched as they stepped on the gems below their feet, star used her wand as a light source so the trio could at least see their hands in front of their faces.

"We should probably set up camp..." Marco suggested, Siku and Star nodded once and began to set up for the night.

After a few minutes everyone was in a lying down in a sleeping bag around a campfire. "I gotta admit" Marco spoke, "When I said 'set up camp' I didn't mean actually set up camp, I meant like 'Summon a sweet manor with eleven bathrooms'" he admitted making gestures on the air to shape what he was imagining, "but this works too."

Star gave a short giggle and moved her sleeping bag so she was cuddling up against Marco, while Siku sat across from them eyeing the fire to make sure it didn't go out. Marco and later fell asleep facing each other, but Siku kept watching the fire, he listened to the small snaps and pops that came from the burning wood. A quiet laugh echoed from the distance, it was cocky, full of confidence and seemed to come from everywhere at once.

" _You're foolish if you think you can get rid of me... I'm a part of you now."_

"Even if I can't get rid of you, I know how to control you. There is no situation where you end up winning." Silky said back, pushing aside some embers with a stick.

" _You'll snap eventually... And when you do, I will reek havoc across every dimension..."_

Siku put down his stick and stood up, he walked away with his hands in his pockets and his keyblade on his back. He kept walking until he was a far enough distance from Star and Marco. From there he sat down and tried to focus on what was happening around him; The of wind blowing past him, the feeling of the ground he was sitting on and the sight of what lay in his peripheral vision.

" _I'm always here you know, if you try to get rid of me I'll just come back and haunt you."_

Siku ignored the Scourge and continued to meditate. The Scourge just laughed and proceeded to pester him further.

" _Just think of what I'll do, destroying homes, killing the innocent... I'm going to have such a wonderful time..."_

Siku's teeth clenched and his knuckles cracked. The Scourge was getting to him, trying to make him lose control so it can take over.

" _I think I'll leave that butterfly girl alone though... Once I kill everyone else, she'll be forced to live the rest of her life... Alone..."_

Siku's pupils dilated and his heart rate quickened, the static around his face was starting to grow, engulfing him...

"No..."

" _Yes... And you won't be there for her, because once I've finished... You'll be completely erased from existence..."_

"No!" Siku grabbed his head with both hands and willed for the Scourge to leave, but it wouldn't I without a fight.

" _Just let me take over... The sooner you give in the faster everyone can die..."_

"NO!" Siku tried to think of his fun times as a kid with Star but the Scourge's voice just kept pushing through. The static on his body began to crackle and fizz, getting louder and louder over time.

" _Yes... Give in to your rage..."_

The static crawled over the rest of Siku's face...

And then everything went white...


End file.
